Long Lost Sister
by ErikaaDiLante
Summary: Seven years ago Tali David died. Seven years later, she's back. What happened? And how does she know Tony? TIVA! Rated T just in case
1. It Can't Be

**Ok, I know I've got like ten million fics going on right now, but I just had this idea, and I HAD to write it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Review if you want!**

* * *

Ziva looked across her desk to her partner. She was stressed out. This was the day Tali had died, it was the day her father stopped speaking to her. Tony looked stressed as well, but she couldn't figure out why. He looked lost, like he was in another world.

"Tony?" He snapped his head up. It was like she had brought him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right? You seem kind of out of it right now." He sighed.

"I'm fine Ziva."

"Tali died today," she stated bluntly. Tony nodded.

"I know." Ziva's mouth fell open. How could he know? He didn't even know her!

"How do you know that?" He jerked his head over to look at her.

"Huh?"

"How do you know that today is the day my sister died?"

"Uh...you told me last year."

"No I didn't." Tony laughed nervously.

"Yes, actually Ziva, you did."

"No I didn't." Suddenly, and girl barged into the squad room. She had short black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin. She walked right up to Ziva's desk, tears sparkling in her eyes. Ziva looked up in surprise.

"May I help you?"

"You killed Ari?" Ziva practically choked on the coffee she was drinking.

"Excuse me?"

"You killed Ari! Your own brother Ziva! Your own..."

"Agent David," Ziva heard someone bark. The girl quieted and settled for glaring at Ziva. Ziva looked up and saw the person who had quieted the girl was her partner.

"Tony? You know this girl?" Tony came up and put a hand on the girls shoulder. They whispered something to each other and Tony pushed her towards his desk.

"Yeah, I know her, and so do you."

"How?"

"Ziva...she's your sister."

* * *

**Okey dokey. I hope you liked it! Do you want more? Let me know!**


	2. So In Love

**Sorry! I'm having an incredible case of writer's block with this story. So if anyone wants to suggest something in their reviews that would be great.**

* * *

Ziva looked between Tony and the girl.

"No. She can't be. My sister is..."

"Dead, I know. But she's actually not."

"Tony..."

"See Tony? I told you she would not believe you."

"Tali," Tony barked.

"Jeez. Calm down a bit will you? I am just stating the facts. I can not believe you Ziva. You were my idol when I was younger. I worshiped the ground you walked on! And to know you...you killed Ari..." Ziva could see the girl was close to tears. She looked between the girl and her partner again. She couldn't see any signs that either of them were lying, but she just couldn't believe it was Tali. She couldn't accept that she'd had nightmares for years for nothing. This had to be some cruel joke Tony was playing on her. Ziva turned to the girl.

"However much he's paying you I'll double it if you come clean and tell me this is a joke." Ziva noticed the girl's face fall. Then something clicked, and she realized that she could very well be her sister.

"Tali," Ziva said softly. Tali's eyes snapped up to her sister.

"Yes, it's me." Ziva hugged her sister and then let her go.

"What happened? They told me you were dead."

"Well, obviously that's not the case."

"I can see that." Tali sighed.

"I was in love. It could not work out if things stayed the way they were, so I faked my death."

"But...the suicide bomber..."

"...Did not actually blow himself up. We got everyone out of the building before we blew it up. No one was hurt. The shop owner was moving in a couple of days anyway." Ziva stood there with her mouth open, then shook her head.

"Who was it you were in love with?" Tali sighed and looked back at Tony. Ziva's eyes widened. Her little sister was _not _sleeping with _her_ man.

_Woah Ziva, _she thought, _since when did he become yours?_

"Tony? Tony is the man you fell in love with?" Tali's eyes widened and she made a face of disgust.

"No! Not Tony! Ew! I so did not need that image in my head, akhoti! Thank you! Ah!"

"Hey," Tony said.

"Then who is it," Ziva asked, "who are you in love with?" Tali looked to Tony again, who nodded his head.

"I am in love with a man named Daniel, Daniel DiNozzo." Ziva turned to look at Tony.

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah. She's in love with my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Well, he's technically not my cousin. Someone left him on my uncle's doorstep when he was just a baby. He's been living there ever since."

"Wow," Ziva whispered.

"I am sorry I had to hurt you, einayim, but it was the only way I could think of to be with the man I love." Ziva nodded.

"I understand." _I wish I could be with the man I love, but unfortunately he doesn't love me back. _Ziva tried not to look at Tony. She turned her attention to Tali.

"So, akhoti, do you have a place to stay?" Tali shook her head.

"No. I was hoping...well I mean...could I stay with you?" Ziva looked into her sister's eyes and saw the sixteen year old girl she had thought she lost. Ziva smiled.

"Of course. Tony, when you see Gibbs tell him I'm taking the rest of the day off." Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Wait," he said, scribbling something on a piece of paper and leaving it on Gibbs's desk, "I'm coming with you!" Tali smirked as she saw the look Tony and Ziva exchange.

_They're so in love._

* * *

**Yeah...I don't really know what happened. I just wanted to update for you guys. So please please please give me some ideas. Cause I'm writing garbage right now...**


	3. That Could Be A Problem

**Kay. Here's another story I haven't update in forever, but I hope you like this one. This chapter is dedicated to That Cripple Girl. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be updating this story right now. Make sure you thank her.  


* * *

**

When they got back to Ziva's apartment, Tali looked around curiously. As Tony and Ziva moved into the kitchen, her eyes fell on a picture sitting by the couch. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was the same picture her father kept in his office.

"Tali," she heard Ziva call. Tali quickly put the picture down before her sister entered.

"Tali," Ziva said again when she saw her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm making dinner. It should be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay." Suddenly, Talii's cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and smiled, flipping open the phone eagerly.

"Hey."

"Hey," a deep voice said in her ear, "how are you?"

"I'm good, why?"

"I...I just..."

"Spit it out Danny what is it?" Tali noted Dan's name caught Ziva's attention. She marched over to her sister and grabbed the phone from her. Tali stared at her in disbelief.

"Shalom Daniel," Ziva said.

"Um...who are you?"

"I am the person that will boil you from the inside out if you hurt her." And with that, Ziva gave the phone back to Tali. Tali sighed.

"Sorry Dan. That was my sister. She's a little overprotective right now." The two sisters were having a glaring contest until Ziva broke eye contact and went back into the kitchen. Dan laughed.

"It's fine. You can tell your sister not to be worried, I'll never, ever hurt you." Tali smiled.

"I know. What did you call for?"

"What a man can't call his girlfriend and talk to her?"

"A man yes. Freaky genius forensics boys...not so much." Dan laughed.

"I just wanted to see how you were. I see you're in capable hands."

"Yup."

"How's Tony."

"He's...Tony." Dan laughed again.

"Enough said." The two were silent for awhile, just enjoying the fact the other was on the other side of the phone.

"Hey listen," Dan said, "I know this is really last minute, but my parents are going to be in town this weekend. I was wondering if you'd want to come meet them."

"I'd love to," Tali replied.

"All right. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye." Tali closed the phone and sighed.

"Now that's a noise I've only heard you make for one person. How's Danny," Tony asked. Tali nodded.

"Good. I'm meeting his parents this weekend." Tony's face fell and froze in shock.

"What? Tony are you okay?" Ziva walked in and saw the expression on Tony's face. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Tali what did you do to him?"

"Nothing! He just did that!" Tony looked at Tali.

"You're certain he said it was his parents."

"Yes."

"That could be a problem."

* * *

**Well, that's not good is it? Next chapter you'll see what that is, and Tony tries to fix it. AAAND we meet his aunt and uncle. Should be interesting.**


	4. That Stupid Dress

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I've got a good deal of this story written, so I thought I'd give you guys an update considering I've gotten a couple of reviews that have motivated me to get my butt in gear. So thank you guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What? Why?" Tony didn't answer but instead cocked his head to one side and looked at Tali curiously.

"You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"What? No!"

"Afraid of people?"

"I'm friends with you, aren't I? If you couldn't scare me off no one could."

"Tony what is going on," Ziva demanded, hands on her hips. Tony looked her up and down as a wicked grin crossed over his face.

"Do you still have that green dress you wore when we were undercover?"

Ziva and Tali stood next to Tony and Dan, each David just as furious as the other.

"You said I was meeting your parents, Daniel," Tali spat, taking a gulp of alcohol, "not your whole goddam family."

"Well it's sort of a DiNozzo thing. It's our way of welcoming you to the family," Tony explained, smirking. The four of them were leaning on the bar, looking out on the sea of DiNozzos that had shown up for what Tali had expected to be a four person dinner.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," the younger David asked, glaring at her friend. Tony's smirk broke into a smile.

"Oh yeah. Only a little bit more than a lot." He turned to look at Ziva and her gaze wiped the smirk right off his face.

"What?"

"You dragged me here so you could brag to your family. I don't know why I agreed to pretend to be your girlfriend! If they knew how long it's really been since you've had..."

"Hey! They don't need to know!" Dan and Tali were barely containing their laughter.

"And why did I have to wear this stupid dress anyway?" Ziva gestured to the green dress she had worn on their mission four years previously. Tony bent down so his lips were right next to her ear. She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck.

"It brings out your eyes." She didn't even register his words until he had already walked away. When she managed to somewhat clear her thoughts, she looked to her left, seeing two very amused faces staring at her.

"Oh shut up," she said, and stalked towards the bathroom.

"So," Dan said, putting his hands on Tali's hips, "looks like it's just you and me." Tali smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently.

"I am sorry I freaked out. I just was really not expecting this. I...I would have worn something different. I mean your parents are one thing but..."

"Tali!" Dan kissed her and tenderly rubbed her knuckles.

"You're perfect. I know they'll love you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I love you." Tali smiled

"I love you too."

"Daniel," a voice said from behind them. The couple turned to see a man and a woman standing behind them.

"Aunt Miranda, Uncle Anthony, nice to see you." The man with light brown hair and green eyes took a threatening step towards Dan, who responded by stepping back. The man asked,

"Why is my son here? Who invited Anthony?" Tali looked towards Dan.

"These are...these are Tony's parents?"

* * *

**cue dramatic music! Let me know what you think!**

**xo-Erika-xo**


	5. I'm Here with My Ex

**Oh my goodness! I have gotten so many positive reviews from this story! Thank you all so much! As all of you writers know, it can really brighten one's day when they receive a really nice review, and I've gotten so many! I'm really grateful I have such wonderful readers! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**  


* * *

Tony's father looked to Tali.

"You know my son?"

"Yes. He...he's a really good friend." The older man offered his hand to the young woman.

"Anthony DiNozzo Sr. Pleased to meet you." Tali nodded slightly and shook his hand.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Anthony Sr. said, "my ex-wife and I have some dancing to do." The minute their backs were turned Tali glanced at Dan.

"Ex-wife?"

'Yeah. That's Tony's mom."

"The one that drank his sea monkeys?" Dan laughed.

"So he told you that story?"

"Sort of."

"Well he never tells it right. He makes it seem like it was such a big deal, she just thought it was her drink. I mean, they were tiny enough, and he was keeping them in a glass anyway." Tali laughed and shook her head.

"Your family is..."

"Weird, insane, completely and utterly bizarre?"

"I was going to say interesting." Dan snorted.

"That's generous." Tali kissed him quickly.

"Come on, let's dance."

Ziva tentatively pushed open the door to the men's restroom.

"You know, you really have to stop following people in here," a voice said from behind her. She whirled around to find her partner leaning casually against the sinks.

"You were waiting for me?"

"That's not the question. The question is: why did you follow me in here?" Ziva smirked inwardly, falling into their old game easily. She bit her lip and looked up at him coyly.

"I was thinking...it has been a really long time since either of us has...you know, and I really, really hate lying to your family..." She was pressed up against him now. She ran a hand up and down his chest, making him squirm.

"Ziva are you...are you sure?" Ziva knew she had him.

"Definitely." He dropped his gaze to her lips and leaned in closer to her.

"Good. Because I sure as heck am." Ziva smiled, ready to go in for the punch line when Tony began to tickle her. She screamed, loudly.

"Tony!" He didn't say anything, but just continued tickling her.

"Is the big bad Mossad Officer ticklish," he asked, laughing along with her.

"Tony stop it!" Ziva sat down on the bathroom floor and tried to scoot away from him, but he climbed on top of her, effectively pinning her beneath him. Tickling forgotten, all they could do was stare at each other.

"Just for the record," Tony said softly, "I've always been sure when it comes to you." He dropped a quick kiss to her lips. It only lasted a fraction of a second, but he was surprised at how good she tasted. He stared down at her, afraid of what her reaction would be, but moaned in surprise when she attacked his mouth with her own. She flipped them over so she was on top and broke away from him.

"And just for the record," she said breathlessly, "I am not ticklish." And with that she climbed off of him, examined her reflection in the mirror, and walked out of the bathroom.

"May I buy you a drink," a deep voice asked from behind her. Ziva looked up from her spot at the bar and saw an older gentleman with light brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Sure," Ziva said suspiciously.

"Relax," Anthony Sr. said, "I'm not trying to seduce you. I'm here with my ex-wife." Ziva almost choked on her current drink.

"Oh," she managed to say, "that's...um...nice." Sr. shrugged.

"So which fine DiNozzo man are you here with? I assure you, whoever he is he is a respectable young man." Ziva smiled, flashing back to the incredible kiss she and Tony had just shared moments ago.

"Tony. Or um...Anthony. I'm not sure what the family calls him." Sr's face fell.

"Oh. Well he, on the other hand is a lying, devious, son of a..."

"Anthony Robert DiNozzo Sr.! Do not talk about our son like that," a woman, Miranda scolded. She had long blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. Ziva again nearly choked on her drink.

"Did you just say..." Miranda offered her hand to Ziva, who took it.

"Miranda Renolds, formerly Miranda DiNozzo. Tony's mother. And this stick in the mud old man over here is my ex-husband Anthony." Ziva's mouth went dry and she nodded furiously.

"Oh. It's very, very nice to meet you. Tony has spoken of you often." Miranda smiled.

"It's okay. I know he doesn't have very good things to say about us. We weren't the best parents for him when he was growing up. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see us again."

"And I certainly wouldn't mind," Sr. said, earning an arm punch from Miranda.

"Excuse him," she said politely, "gosh I feel so ill mannered. What is your name, sweetie?" Ziva didn't know which was weirder, that she was meeting Tony's parents, or that Tony's mother had just called her sweetie.

"Ziva. Ziva David."

"No way! Your father isn't named Eli David by any chance, is he?"

"He is. Do you know him?"

"As a matter of fact, we go way back. I did a year of exchange in his house when I was a junior in high school. His sister Nettie was my host. Wonderful girl, Nettie. How is she?" Sr. rolled his eyes and ordered another vodka. Ziva eyed him suspiciously before turning back to Miranda.

"She is well. I cannot believe you know my family. It is very weird."

"What's weird," Tony asked, choosing the perfectly uncomfortable time to re-enter from the bathroom. Looking around Ziva's shoulder to see who she was talking to, he gasped.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Tony honey! It's so good to see you," Miranda said, kissing Tony's face all over.

"Mom! Mom stop!" Ziva smirked at Tony's obvious discomfort.

"We were just talking to your date over here," Miranda continued, "are you two..."

"Yes," both Tony and Ziva said at the same time. They smiled at each other and Tony took Ziva's hand in his. Sr. looked up from his drinking and a ghost of a smile crossed his face. His eyes drifted briefly to Miranda, remembering a time when they were young and in love.

"Anthony will you look at that," Miranda said, love in her eyes, "our little boy is in love."

"Yes well he's not our little boy anymore Miranda. He's all grown up. Tony..." Sr. paused for a second. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Tony looked between his father, his mother, and Ziva before nodding. He pressed a featherlight kiss to Ziva's lips, stroking her cheek gently and then followed his father away from the bar. He did whisper one thing in her ear before he left, though.

"Ani ohev otach" _I love you.

* * *

_**Okay, uber sappy, but come on, you guys should know I do this once in awhile! :P Anyhoo, I know it is highly unlikely that Miranda would actually know Ziva's family, but that little tidbit was thrown in to set up for something later (foreshadowing perhaps?) I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think!**

**xo-Erika-xo  
**


	6. Understatments

**Here's the next chapter! Just a warning, this week is tech week for the musical at my school. For those of you that don't know what this means, I will have no time. I can try to update when I get home and I'll try my best to do that cause you guys deserve it!**

**Anyhoo, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"You really care about her don't you," Sr. asked his son as they sat outside the restaurant. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I love her." The confession didn't feel like it was forced. It was just true. Sr. nodded.

"Hold on to her. Be faithful, tolerant, and listen to whatever she says. You must show her you love her Anthony, on a daily basis, or else you'll end up losing her. And believe me, you do not want to go through that type of pain." Tony looked at his father, shocked.

"Dad I..." Sr. shook his head, causing Tony to fall silent.

"Don't speak. I am not important. All that should matter to you is taking care of that woman. Speaking of her, why don't you tell me about her?" Tony smiled, amazed and overjoyed to be having a real conversation with his father.

"Well...we just recently started dating, but I've known I've loved her for awhile..."

"So Ms. David," Miranda said, now occupying the seat adjacent to Ziva's, "tell me how you met Anthony."

"Well, we met at work..."

"So you're an NCIS agent then?"

"No. I am Israeli Mossad assigned as a Liason Officer to the NCIS team Tony works for."

"Of course. I should have known Eli would force his daughter into the family business. He always took the Mossad so seriously, even in high school. So when did you two start dating?"

"Well...it's sort of embarrassing..."

"It's all right, you can tell me."

"Well, Tony and I have been dating for about," she checked her watch, "ten minutes." Miranda looked at her, confused.

"We um...that is to say..."

"Ziva," Tali called, disrupting the conversation. Her cheeks were flushed from dancing and her smile stretched from ear to ear. Ziva looked up at her little sister and smiled, knowing she was enjoying herself.

"Yes, akhoti?" Tali's gaze fell on Miranda.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Renolds. I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"No worries my dear. How do you know my son's girlfriend?" Tali's mouth fell open in shock.

"Girlfriend? When were you going to tell me this? How could you guys have hidden it from us? I mean, I know you two flirted all the time before but I just can't believe you'd get together and neither of you told me..."

"Tali it just happened. We were not hiding it from you."

"Oh." Dan came bounding up to Tali.

"Sorry! My cousins can get a little crazy sometimes! I didn't mean to leave you like that!" Tali smiled and kissed him gently.

"It's quite all right."

"Daniel," Miranda said, causing Dan to look at his former aunt.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?" Dan looked at Tali who nodded.

"Sure."

"Please go outside and find my ex-husband and son. I'm afraid they may have killed each other. It is a little too quiet out there." Dan's eyebrows shot up.

"They're....okay! Sure!" And with that he sprinted towards the door.

"You do not really believe they killed each other, do you," Ziva asked. Miranda sighed.

"I don't know anymore."

"What happened between them? If you don't mind me asking. I would hate to intrude." Miranda shook her head.

"No, I don't mind. Tony...he has always been such a free spirit. He told us he wanted to become a police officer and Anthony didn't take it very well. Anthony's business is very important to him, and he wanted Tony to take it over when he retired. Honestly though, I believe Anthony was just afraid of losing Tony, of not getting to see him. Little did either of us know that his actions would have the exact opposite effect of what he intended." The women sat in silence for awhile, Tali's hand casually resting on the back of Ziva's chair. Ziva nodded slowly and put her hand on the older woman's.

"Thank you for telling me that." Just then, the men reentered the building. Tony and Sr. were smiling at each other, causing Miranda to furrow her eyebrows as they approached.

"What happened to you two," she questioned. Tony and his father exchanged happy glances.

"Let's just say we're friends now," Tony explained, pecking Ziva on the cheek as he sat down beside her. The rest of the evening passed without event.

"Well," Tali said from the backseat of the car, "that was certainly an adventure." Ziva scoffed.

"And that was certainly an understatement."

"What, was my family too much of a challenge for the big bad Mossad officer," Tony teased. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"No, but a lot happened tonight."

"Oh and I'm the one making understatements," Tali remarked. The four friends all laughed and walked into Tony's apartment, where they received one final shock before the world went black.

* * *

**dun dun DUNNN!!! Me thinks I'm addicted to cliffhangers...hm...Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
